onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toan Atlamillia
Toan Atlamillia was born a Mute child in Mandun to ex-Commodore Johnathon Atlamillia and ex-Lieutenant Commander Marie Atlamillia during the Age of Pirates. Toan was kept as a sheltered child in fear he would be molded by the dangerous of the current times by his mother while his father kept a close eye on the boy. Early on he was taught carpentry and how to make things which he thoroughly enjoyed. Once he came of age he was taught how to defend himself by his father who entrusted him with his old weapons and equipment. He was also taught Rokushiki by his father who knew and had mastered all six forms. His mother taught him about Haki, specifically Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku to which Toan mastered after a full year's worth of training. For the next year, Toan spent his time in books studying instruments and other useful technology throughout the Blue Seas and beyond while simultaneously crafting his own ship that he would one day set sail in. Two months after his twenty-first birthday he set sail for the first time and encountered his grandfather of the Raftel Pirates who issued him a challenge after their first meeting had concluded: "Meet me in Hastow Keep beyond my home in Raftel! The man who sets foot in that ancient castle and defeats The Dark King shall become the strongest man in the world!" Toan set out shortly afterwards aiming with that goal in mind, to become the Strongest Man in the World. Appearance Toan has shaggy black hair and green eyes while always wearing either a cheerful or serious expression on his face. He wears a white button down shirt with the collar up and the first two buttons undone under a brown vest that is completely left open. Both rest under a large black coat that is on his shoulders seemingly defying physics as it always remains there unless he touches it to remove it. Toan wears brown fingerless gloves that go up about a quarter of his arm and are tightened to his arms through a belt that is seen just before the wrist. Toan has a large belt that he uses to hold his Lightweight Cannon wrapped around his waist just before the bottom of his vest letting the cannon rest at a position he can easily raise and fire it. Toan wears gray pants and gray shoes with an old fashioned brown cloth buckle that buckles his shoes. Toan can sometimes be seen carrying a mixture of weapons on him depending on whether he is on or off his boat. When on his boat he wears a leg holster that holds his pistol and around his chest and side there is a holster for either his shotgun or rifle, his rifle he carries while on his boat as well. When on land he chooses to bring along his scabbard and saber along his side opposite of his cannon and his shotgun will be holstered in his chest holster. Toan has rarely been seen using his guns but normally uses his saber if attacked on land or his Raiosen Fighting Style. The most anyone has seen him use his guns were on his boat when he is attacked once showing that he can render an enemy Captain unconscious with his pistol firing almost a mile away with it. Toan Is sometimes seen with an old hard back book with faded edges and cover with old pages inside that once belonged to his grandfather who is said to be residing at Raftel. He has a signature laugh though being a mute it sounds strange like he’s whistling: “Huehuehuehue”. Personality Toan is a very courtesy based pirate as he was raised learning the meaning of chivalry and always being polite to those he meets only retaliating if he is attacked first. Though he is a mute, he can communicate by writing things down most of which have shown his kind-hearted nature and curiosity. He has never written anything venomous or belittling in his notebook or his journal about anyone, even the Marines who attacked him or his family that disowned him. When fighting he retains a serious personality but will always allow his opponent to live unless it becomes absolutely necessary to kill them. Relationships Update Johnathon Atlamillia Toan's father and the man who taught him the six skills of Rokoushiki. He also taught Toan how to use and wield all of his weapons along with his natural carpentry skills. When Toan left his home, Johnathon gave Toan his grandfather's notebook which held various helping hints for sailing the seas. Marie Atlamillia Toan's mother and the woman who taught Toan how to use Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. At first not wishing to see her son fight and train wanting to protect him from heading out to sea, she eventually gave in to her father's wishes and taught her son necessary skills to protect himself and those he loved. William D. Atlamilla Toan's grandfather who is the Captain of the Raftel Pirates. William has mastered all forms of Haki and is a very notorious pirate hellbent on becoming the world's strongest man. William was powerful enough to defeat a Cipher-Pol agent without the need for Haki during a battle at Cipher Pol-2 to everyone's surprise with one punch. William is also the reason Toan is seen as a pirate due to their relationship and misunderstanding to a young Marine. Kiso "Styles" Agrin Kiso Agrin was a young man from Tafield who's sister was kidnapped by Roger Sakaki. A swordsman of simple skill he failed in protecting her later teaming up with Toan to invade CP-2. Kiso got his nickname "Styles" due to his many fighting styles he uses with and without his sword in his hands. He gave Toan a news article leading him to Skypeia where Toan plans on finding his love interest. During the "Coliseum of the Gods" Arc, Kiso reuinted with Toan and swore he'd help him meet his love interest again if it killed him as thanks. Kiso revealed his epithet is actually "Ten Styles Kiso" due to his large sword on his back containing eight smaller swords of all different designs to his original and Carrier Sword. Kiso challenged Naginama to a fight inside the Coliseum who denied the fight and instead sent one thousand troops to kill Toan and Kiso but promised to release Silvia if they succeeded in defeating all of them. Later on, the boat Kiso used to arrive on was destroyed by Cross Bizen a Marine Vice Admiral in charge of the Scalemail Marines, one of the most feared Marine Crews on the seas. He eventually decided to join Toan on his crew regardless if he would be considered a pirate or a commoner and respects Toan's abilities and plans on helping him in his dream to become the strongest man alive. During the "Black Kingdom" Arc, Kiso held back many of the troops Osmond Asmodeus sent to take over the Black Castle, Camula Chronos' home but was eventually defeated by Osmond and his powers. He was later seen recovering with the help of Camula's maids and doctor. During the "Mysterious Runaway" Arc, Kiso fought against Johnny Radson the main tank of Cross Bizen's crew and managed to deter the walking monster temporarily before being defeated by him. He was later rescued by Silvia Holmes and Perry Homestuck to escape back out into the sea and head towards the Grand Line in an attempt to escape Cross. Silvia Holmes Silvia Holmes was the young navigator of the Coliseum Pirates and love interest of Toan Atlamillia. She longed to meet him once again after they set sail from Toan's home eventually heading into Skypeia due to a detour and was captured along with her crew. She was forced to fight in the Coliseum of the Gods for Naginama's entertainment until she was the only member of the crew left. She survived these fights due to her Zoan Fruit she ate out of hunger one night in the containment cells known as the "Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Snow Leopard". Toan cares deeply for her and is looking for a cure to the Devil Fruit's weakness to Salt Water in order to protect her even if it is a lost cause. During the "Coliseum of the Gods" Arc, she was captured along with her entire crew by Naginama and forced to battle to the death against him in the Coliseum of the Gods losing her brother and Captain in the conflict. One night she ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Snow Leopard and became more adept at surviving the coliseum now that she had this fruit. Eventually she was rescued by Toan and Kiso who defeated Naginama's one thousand man infantry in exchange for her freedom. After the group met Cross Bizen she joined Toans crew as their Navigator. During the "Black Kingdom" Arc, she met Camula Chronos, the Heiress of the Black Castle and helped her come to terms with her wishes reminding her that selfish wishes never amounted to anything in the end. She assisted in helping Toan and Camula get to the basement of the Black Castle so that Camula could make one final wish an granted Toan the strength to defeated Osmond Asmodeus. During the "Mysterious Runaway" Arc, she located Perry Homestuck and assisted in his escape. She later was captured by Cross Bizen who only agreed to release her if Perry was handed over leading to a battle between the two Crews ending up in Toan's defeat. She later escapes from Cross' containment and helps her crew escape back onto the sea setting off towards the Grand Line. Camula Chronos Originally a selfish princess who used an ancient dragon that could grant wishes grant her every whim to make her seem all powerful, after her meeting with Toan's crew she had a change of heart and defended her town from the cruel ruler who wanted to take the last of their ancient castles and wish for immortality from the dragon by using Camula as the catalyst. She joined Toan as their Quartermaster and keeps tabs on everything on the ship including Kiso's spending habits especially. During the "Black Kingdom" Arc, she helped Toan and his friends land safely onto land near her city and made wishes to make her look all-powerful to the citizens and keep their hopes up that she could defeat Osmond but knew deep down inside she couldn't. After some help from Silvia, Camula came to terms with her own selfish desires and agreed to use the dragon's last wish for good intentions instead of selfish desires. The last wish she made was to give Toan understanding of his Haki abilities and allow him to use them to their fullest potential allowing him to defeat Osmond. She then later decided to join Toan's crew as his Quartermaster. During the "Mysterious Runaway" Arc, she assisted the crew in gaining funds through the Marine Bank which attracted the notice of Cross Bizen who kidnapped Silvia leaving her to battle against Hunter Almar and was defeated but left alive. She was later rescued by Silvia and Perry and began heading towards the Grand Line with Toan to escape Cross. Perry Homestuck A young boy with psychic powers from the North Blue. He was captured by the Marines and given to Cross Bizen to watch over. He eventually escaped and joined Toan's Crew for a short period eventually permanently joining Toan's Crew as their chef and psychic. During the "Mysterious Runaway" Arc, he was captured by the Marines after they found out he had psychic powers. He managed to escape with the help of Silvia Holmes. He proved his psychic powers by reading everyone's mind about their past as well as his ability to cook amazing meals with little supplies required. He later helped Toan fight against Cross Bizen but was defeated due to Cross' sniper, Vincent Slatier. He was able to escape and rescued Silvia as thanks and has now joined Toan's crew as their Cook as they began heading into the Grand Line. Enemies Update Roger Sakaki Roger Sakaki is the head of Ciper Pol-2 and a Paramecia User with the power of the Jemu Jemu no Mi Fruit allowing his body to become encased in diamond in a similar manner to armor always leaving part of his face uncovered to speak and see. Roger kidnapped a young girl for information interrogation and angered Toan promoting him to battle Toan at Cipher Pol-2 with his partner Kikua who opted to not fight at all and watch the battle to see the young pirate's strength. Roger was defeated by William D. Atlamilla in one punch after Toan had rescued the girl and Roger swears he'll hunt Toan to the ends of the earth. Naginama Naginama is the leader of a rogue group of pirates within Skypeia who worship him as a God. He was in charge of a huge crowd that fought in an arena for his sport and captured Silvia's crew forcing them to fight for their lives. Upon encountering Toan his humanity was seen by all of his followers who abandoned him and left him to fend off the Marines and Toan by himself. His current status is unknown. Osmond Asmodeus Osmand Asmodeus is a Zoan who lived on Camula Chronos' island and intended on stealing a wish from the dragon to grant him eternal life. He lead a rival faction of the kingdom's army towards Camula's castle and has done horrible things in his past leading Toan to take action against him. After their initial confrontation he has since left the city and began scouring the world using his powers to find something, somewhere to have his wish granted. Cross Bizen Cross is an immensely powerful Vice Admiral who has extensive knowledge of Devil Fruits and aims to collect all of them as a hobby. After tracking Toan down in Skypeia and having his ship invaded by Toan during the "Mysterious Runaway" Arc the two became bitter rivals. Cross' crew managed to defeat everyone Toan had brought along with him on his journey thus far and is current chasing him within the Grand Line. Abilities Toan is a skilled fighter having extremely well honed hand-to-hand combat skills and amazing swordsmanship with a saber. While he is left handed he normally holds the saber in a reverse fashion making the cuts and attacks swifter and smoother then if held outwards. For ranged combat, Toan uses a pistol, rifle, and shotgun to his advantage while traversing off of his ship. He also has access to a lightweight cannon which he uses on his ship for distanced targets that his normal weaponry just can hit. Toan will always fight on equal levels with his opponent and refuse to draw his weapons unless they are drawn against him first and will not use his abilities unless the opponent demonstrates they also have abilities. Raiosen Fighting Style A fighting style where the user curls their fingers and thumb inwards imitating a lion’s claws and strikes the opponent multiple different ways. Many of the techniques are related to a lion’s claw or in relation to a lion’s actions. * Lion Claw: Toan’s signature attack. By using his "claw" on his left or right hand he aims for his opponent's midsection and slams the strike with all of his might. The strike is similar to a palm thrust but the opponent is struck with such intensity that their insides are ravaged by the sheer pushing force of the attack. This technique is normally used to stun opponents and leave them open for a finishing blow. * Twin Lion Claw: Toan places the heels of his "claws" together and aims for his opponent's midsection and slams the strike with all of his might. This attack is twice as dangerous and actually lifts the opponent off of the ground as well leaving them open to be hit with other techniques. While this technique is normally used offensively for chaining other attacks to one another, Toan does often use this attack to merely gain distance between his foe and himself. * Strongest Lion Claw: An enhanced version of “Lion Claw”. Toan imbues his his “claw” with Busoshoku Haki before swiftly striking at his opponent’s midsection with all of his strength and combining Soru with Tekkai to increase the force of the impact from the strike to completely obliterate his opponent. This attack also has a force strong enough to cause a average sized pressurized hole in a Marine Battleship. * Lion Pounce: Toan leaps forward and slashes horizontally inwards at his opponent’s face and neck with both of his “claws” normally as a surprise attack. This technique can also be used to disperse large crowds and send enemies careening away from a certain location by applying an outward force with the strike instead of an inwards strike. * Wild Lion: Toan takes both of his arms back and over his head before slashing his opponent with his “claws” in a V-Shaped pattern across their chest leaving large marks. This attack looks as if it uses Rankyaku but in actuality it’s just the sheer cutting force of the attack. This attack can also be used as a way to quickly create a horizontal cutting pattern to ward off attacks and even break weapons. * Lion Claw: Twister: Toan rushes his opponent and cross slashes them with his “claws” before moving them in opposite directions near the chest and hips of his opponent spinning the opponent upwards or away from him. Toan then leaps in the after them and spins lashing at his helpless victim. * Drunken Lion: Combining Kami-e with his Raiosen Fighting Style, Toan imitates a style similar to that of the Drunken Fist and dodges attacks his opponent makes with drunk movements and strikes without holding back. While in this state, Toan has no self-control and uses all of his strength, he will strike friend or foe indiscriminately. * Lion Darts: Combining Shigan with Soru, Toan rushes forward and thrusts his “claws” into his opponent multiple times in a similar fashion to “Gomu Gomu no Mi Gatling” and finishes with a strong palm thrust in the center of the opponent’s body. * Lion Mark: Toan gathers his energy and slashes at his opponent with one of his "claws" from a distance invoking Rankyaku sending slices at his opponent that were seen strong enough to cut through a Marine Ship with ease. Saber Fang Style Required By imbuing his Saber with Busoshoku Haki as invisible armor and using his skills in swordsmanship he can strike his opponent with powerful techniques that a normal person would be devastated by with only a few swipes. These attacks are all done with one hand and backhanded. * Lead Fang: Toan rushes forward and slashes his opponent across their inner elbows and midsection skillfully. This attack forces the opponent to drop their handheld weapons as the muscles in their elbows are now injured and or severed making it nearly impossible to wield a weapon as well as damage the victim's lungs if Toan cuts deep enough. This was first used against Roger to remove the pistol from his hands. * Iron Fang: Toan prepares a counterattack by holding his saber close to him and slashing diagonally in one direction to force the opponent off balance and injure them. This attack can also disarm sword wielding opponents as seen when Toan used this technique against Kikua to disarm her two daggers from her when she attacked Kiso. * Drill Fang: Toan holds his blade out and begins spinning it at an extreme speed turning his whole left or right arm into a drill and launching the force against his opponent. This attack allows Toan to drill through solid stone and was seen used against Roger to push back the man even when he had diamond armor for a short period. * Cross Fang: Toan prepares his saber and marks his opponent with an X skillfully hitting the muscles on the victim's front hindering movement as well as moving quickly enough to make the same mark on their back. This attack was seen used on Kikua and was blocked by Roger's "Diamond Wall" technique. * King’s Fang: Toan puts all of his strength into one slash which is strong enough to cut through steel. This attack is used diagonally, horizontally, and vertically depending on the situation and was seen strong enough to cut down CP-2's steel doors which were thought to be impenetrable. This attack leaves Toan winded and open after execution. * Crescent Fang: Toan imbues his sword using Rankyaku and spins and swings his saber sending multiple crescent shaped slices at his opponent cutting through stone and anything in their way for a short distance (roughly eighty feet). This was first seen used against William D. Atlamillia who leaped over the slashes and found how far Toan could launch the attacks themselves. * Half Moon Fang: A weaker form of one of Toan's strongest attacks. He spins with his blade in the shape of a semi-circle and then rushes forward with a vibrant horizontal slash effecting one side of his opponent with with slashes and leaving the other side completely unharmed. Toan used this technique to disarm a Marine Soldier who was using a large bazooka. * Waning/Waxing Fang: Toan chases his opponent whether they are airborne and he is on the ground or vice-versa and spins similar to his Drill Fang but uses his whole body instead and lines his blade with Rankyaku cutting through anything in his path. This technique was used to get under and strike at Roger after Roger created a Diamond Wall to block Toan from reaching the center chamber. * Full Moon Fang: Toan spins with his blade in a full circle before leaping towards his opponent while spinning. The attack appears easy to dodge but once dodged the victim notices that they've moved directly into the line of the attack due to Kami-e Type II's "Mirage" which Toan developed. This attack inflicts cuts across the entirety of the victim's body striking mostly joints and avoids the head and neck. * Queen's Fang: Toan's strongest saber attack. He charges all of the energy he can and uses all of his muscle to strike his opponent with a slash that is seemingly instantaneous in execution cutting through everything in its path for an undetermined length. This attack mixes four of the six types of Rokoushiki (Soru, Geppo, Rankyaku, and Tekkai) to make the attack completely unblockable and devastating. This was first used to cut CP-2's building in half horizontally in an attempt to defeat Roger which failed as he was able to withstand the attack though it did cut his diamond armor down to his skin. History Update Toan Atlamillia was a born mute to a father and mother who lived in the city of Mandun. Fearing their child’s safety during the Age they were living in, they sheltered him and forbid him to leave the house unless his parents were with him. When Toan turned ten, his father began teaching him carpentry and Toan studied this skill for the next eight years of his life. When Toan was eighteen he was invited to the main part of Mandun with his parents to witness The Marines who were in town performing an execution of a notorious villain. Toan had no idea what The Marines were doing and watching them kill someone for reasons unknown to him has given him a small hatred for Marines even though his father is an ex-Commodore. A month later, Toan went into town and was asked by a crew of sailors if he could help rebuild the hull of their ship. Though Mute, Toan communicated that he would help and spent the next two months helping the crew who paid him for his efforts. Toan got to know a female on the crew closely with the two falling in love with one another after only a few days. During the last night the crew was there, Toan and his family were invited to a feast but Toan spent the entire night listening to the female he had gotten to know and wrote replies in his notebook to her to speak with her. When dawn broke, Toan was kissed by the female and she vowed they would meet again someday no matter how long. Against his wife’s wishes, Johnathon began teaching Toan how to wield weaponry and fight to fend for himself. Toan developed a fighting style called “Raiosen” or Lion Fighting Style during the first few days using open palm strikes with curled fingers imitating a lion’s claws. Toan was taught to use several weapons his father had previous owned: A revolver, a single handed flintlock rifle, a shotgun, and even a small lightweight cannon. After judging that Toan was a marksman in using all of these weapons he decided to teach Toan how to use a Saber. After six long months of arduous training, Toan had mastered using Raiosen, a saber, and all of his father’s old weapons which were renewed and given to him as a birthday present for his nineteenth birthday. Shortly after, seeing how quick Toan was at learning techniques, he decided to teach Toan about Rokushiki and its six techniques. For four long months Toan tried learning as much as he could about these techniques through sparring matches with his father, eventually mastering all of them and even incorporating his own techniques into them. Toan was then offered to be trained by his mother who finally decided it was alright for Toan to learn how to defend for himself. Toan’s mother was a Haki user who began teaching her son Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation) and Busoshoku Haki (Color of Arms) which at first Toan didn’t understand at all. A month before his twentieth birthday, Toan had mastered both forms of Haki and decided it was time to set sail and see the world in hopes of becoming a strong person. Toan designed his own boat and began setting sail on the sea. Upon disembarking on his first island he witnessed a man render an entire Marine Fleet unconscious with a strange skill. The man was none other than his grandfather whom he had only met as a child: William D. Atlamillia. The man was the Captain of the Raftel Pirates and aimed to become King of the World by entering Hastow Keep. Toan excitedly wished for the same thing, a chance to become the strongest man in the world, The King of the World! Cipher Pol-2 Arc Toan landed on the shores of Tafield, a small town that was protected by the World Government and Cipher Pol-2. Toan visited the town mainly for supplies and ran into his grandfather who was leading his small crew of six through the city on a visitation trip before they began to head towards the Sapphire Sea and head for Hastow Keep. Toan travelled with his grandfather through the city for a short time until his grandfather demonstrated his control over his Haki and left one young Marine standing after they were attacked prompting him to assume Toan was a pirate as well. During the next day of Toan's stay one of the CP agents kidnapped one of the children of the town claiming she was withholding information from her father. Toan was informed on the situation and quickly set off to rescue her hearing that they might actually throw her into the ocean after they got what they wanted. Toan was accompanied by the brother of the kidnapped young girl named Kiso "Styles" Agrin. Toan and Kiso infiltrated Ciper Pol-2's Tower of Justice and searched all over for the girl eventually coming face to face with the two members keeping the girl hostage in the center of the tower. Toan's quiet fury drove the head of CP-2 to reveal his Logia powers and fight back holding off Toan and Kiso while the second CP-2 Agent watched over the girl. After some time had passed and it looked like the duo might lose, Toan's grandfather stepped in and finished the fight with one punch shattering the diamond hard armor and rendering Roger half conscious in the process. Due to this incursion and taking back a hostage of The World Government, Toan was branded as a Pirate with the bounty of 101 Million Berry. Toan was about to leave Tafield when he was given a news article about the Coliseum Pirates appearing somewhere near Skypeia in the Tenebrous Sea. Excited, Toan quickly made haste to sail out knowing that his love interest was part of those pirates. Toan is now sailing towards the Tenebrous Sea looking for a way to enter Skypeia and see if he can catch up with those pirates before they sail off. More Arcs to be Updated Category:Pirates Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Humans